


Somebody To Love

by Sweet_Peachtea_01



Series: Adam diver (Character) Series [1]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Clyde Logan - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Adam Driver Smut, Child, Clyde Logan Needs a Hug, Clyde Logan is a Sweetheart, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Nervousness, Romance, Shyness, Single Parents, Smut, Soft Clyde Logan, Southern Gentleman Clyde Logan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Peachtea_01/pseuds/Sweet_Peachtea_01
Summary: Y/N L/N was a 24-year-old single mum to her nearly 1-year old-son Arnold (Arnie). She needed a job after moving to West Virginia after wanting to be closer to her family. What does she do when the only job in town is a bar run by a certain Clyde Logan.....
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Reader, Clyde Logan/Original Character(s), Clyde Logan/Original Female Character(s), Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: Adam diver (Character) Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168637
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

_ *Y/N - POV*  _

Moving is never easy, sure I had my family helping me but now they had left me alone. It was so bad I had Arnold playing in the tiny living room of my new house. He was the only company I had, the only person who listened but still never a reply. The only reply was the normal guggling of a one-year-old child. 

I start to unpack his room first due to it being a small house it only had two bedrooms close to each other, but it was the only place I could bearly afford with the help of my parents of course. They were supportive through this, of course, They never really liked Arnold's dad anyway so when they found out I wanted to get away from him their faces lite up knowing that they never had to worry for mine or Arnold's safety anymore. 

So now we were here in a small town in West Virginia. I'm glad I'm here and safe, no longer worrying. 

I walk out of Arnold's room to find him crawling around the living room, more than likely looking for me. He looks up at me with his giant eyes and giggles. He melts my heart when he does that. I pick him up and place a kiss on his chubby cheeks. 

_Y/N: "Where were you going, mister? Hay Hay?"_ He stares back at my clawing at the neck of my t-shirt. He just stares. _"Come on mummy needs to feed you and put you to bed."_ When I mentioned food he kicks his tiny legs in excitement. I laugh and kiss the top of his tiny head, carrying him into the kitchen. I place him in his highchair and go to the fridge looking for some food for both of us. 

_"What do you fancy?"_ I pull out two jars of baby food and sit down in front of him. I hold the jars out to him. _"Which one do you want buddy? Peas and carrots, or Apple and carrot?"_ He takes his fingers out his mouth and points his chubby fingers at the peas and carrots. I look at it and smile. _"Good choice."_ I open the jar and start to feed him the jar.

He was doing well until he starts to get a little restless in the chair. Feeding usually went like this. I keep on trying to feed him as he is more upset. _"I know buddy but you can't keep sitting on mummy's lap you need to sit in your chair okay."_ His chin begins to quiver and tears begin to fill his big eyes. When he did this it breaks my heart. He was only tiny and wanted affection, but my sister kept on telling me I can't have him become clingy because it can affect them later on. He began crying, and pushing away the spoon, I sigh and pick him up to soothe him. 

_"I know, I know. Mummy's sorry, come on only a couple more bites and you can go to bed."_ I hold him close to my chest he begins pulling at my t-shirt. I knew what he was doing. I had only just stopped breastfeeding a couple of months ago and he still was getting used to normal food. It broke my heart when he was like this but I could help it, he was teething and it began painfully. I couldn't cope with it anymore so I weaned him off. 

I feed him some more and began cleaning him up. I was about to change him to go in the bath when I heard a knock on the door. I pick up Arnold in his towel and open the door to my mum and dad.

 _Y/N: "What are you two doing here I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow."_ I let them in. Arnold started to my grabby hand to my dad so I passed him. My dad took him to the bathroom while my mum stayed in the living room with me. 

**Mum: "We wanted to see if you okay with tonight. I know it hard moving with a young baby, and especially somewhere completely new."** I sigh and nod.

_Y/N: "It was okay, he be fine. We had a few tears earlier with feeding but its fine."_

**Mum: "He's still not used to it."** I shake my head no and walk over to the bathroom connected to my bedroom. 

**Mum: "I know it's hard. He just getting us to it."** She rubs my back. I didn't say anything I just nod while looking at my dad playing with Arnold. It made me upset looking at this. My parents were a lot older then people my age would have. I'm the youngest by a few years and it was hard. My parents were getting older, and it was hard to see Arnold grow without them in the future. I felt tears come to my eyes but I blink them away. I breathed in and kneeled by my dad, he smiled and rubbed my back. 

**Dad: "'Lright kiddo."**

_Y/N: "Of course."_ I say as I play with Arnold's toes. I smile as my mum sits on the toilet.

**Mum: "Your sisters been looking at some job offers for you."**

_Y/N: "Right."_ I say not wanting to talk about it. 

**Mum: "I know its hard Y/N, but she's only trying to help."**

_Y/N: "I know."_

**Mum: "Anyway she said she'll come over tomorrow and show you some. They, not the best-paid jobs but they will get you by."**

_Y/N: "I know"_ I sigh. _"I just don't know if its the right time. I can't afford child care, who's going to look after him."_

 **Dad: "We will... and your sister."** I laugh when he said, my sister. 

_Y/N: "As if she would help, she'll turn him against me. Telling him I'm the bad guy, not his dad."_

**Mum: "You know she wouldn't do that."**

_Y/N: "I doubt that."_ I say starting to clean up Arnold. 

**Mum: "She's just trying to help."** I sigh and nod. 

_Y/N: "Fine, when she coming then?"_

**Mum: "Tomorrow afternoon. I'll come with her, it will cause fewer arguments."** Dad and I laugh. He rolls his eyes at me, smile. **"Oi, I mean it."** She walks out of the room as my dad sits there a little longer. 

**Dad: "We only want the best for you and this little guy."** He says stroking Arnold's cheek. 

_Y/N: "I know. It's just hard to leave him when he's the only person I have. Besides you two of course."_ My dad nods and rubs my shoulder. I take Arnold out of the bath and place him in a towel.

 **Dad: "I know its tough but your not alone, your sister went through this as well."** I scoff at this. **"She knows what she on about."**

_Y/N: "Well that not true. She isn't alone, is she? She got everything, the husband, the perfect kids, the perfect house. The perfect life, and what do I have a tiny two-bedroom shack in the middle of nowhere and barely can afford to live."_

**Dad: "That's not true."** I scoff. 

_Y/N: "Oh really, then what would you say."_ My dad went silent. I sigh and walk into Arnold's bedroom to change him. _"Exactly. I just... it's hard okay. I know you try and understand and I appreciate it but sometimes it feels like the loneliest life ever. I know you lot try and help but its just hard you know when he cries at night it breaks my heart because I know that I don't have another person there at night to hold him as well. Just please... understand where I'm coming from here."_ I hear my dad sigh and walk closer to me as I pick up Arnold to place him in his cot. He rubs my back, leans over and places a kiss on Arnold's forehead. My dad was never a talker, didn't know what he wanted to say, so little touches or a single look could make somethings better then they were. 

We stand there for a few minutes watch Arnold falling asleep. When he was completely gone mum came in quietly and whispers

 **Mum: "I think its time to go."** My dad turns back to my mum and nods. **"I've tidied the kitchen for you.** " She walks up to me and smiles, hugs me and says **"We're here no matter what ok."** She pulls back and begins to walk out of the room. My dad hugs me and rubs the back of my head to comfort me. He pulls back and smiles 

**Dad: "Right, probably see you tomorrow. She'll probably drag me here with her and your sister."** I laugh knowing that's what my mum would do. I walk out of the room following them shutting the door quietly. 

_Y/N: "See you tomorrow."_ I whisper waving. They wave back and leave. 

I shut the door behind me and lean again. I take a breath and walk into the kitchen to make my food for me. When I finished I went to the living room and turned on the TV just wanting some quiet before another restless night of worry. 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

I get ready for bed, putting on a large old t-shirt and just a pair of panties. I don't need to dress to impress whos going to see me. I get into bed and begin to fall asleep. 

A couple of hours later I wake up to whimpers coming from the baby monitor. I turned to look at the screen and see Arnold squirming in his cot. I look at the time and sigh 

**_*3:30 am*_ **

I sit up in my bed for a couple of minutes knowing that he will start screaming in a few minutes. Then I hear him start to scream, I get out of bed straight away and go into his room. I pick him up out of his cot and coddled him. 

_Y/N: "I know baby, I know."_ I say patting his back trying to soothe him. _"Mummy's got you."_ I felt like crying myself seeing my sweet boy in such distress.

I hold him to me and bob him up and down walking out of his room in the kitchen to get his milk. He keeps on cry and screaming. I coo to him. _"I know, come on. Calm down I'm here. Please mummy doesn't like seeing you like this. Please."_ I hold him to my chest sitting on the sofa as he holds on to his bottle of milk. He begins to drink still whimpering. I look down at him and brush away the tears running down his cheeks. He keeps whimpering. _"I know, I know. Come on shhhhhh."_ I rub his back soothing him rocking him back and forth. 

He finishes his milk and cuddles closer to me. I look down at him rubbing his back to burp his and soothe him back to sleep. He gradually falls asleep. I look down out him and felt like crying. His cheeks were red and blotchy and his nose was bright red with snot running down it. I wipe his nose with my t-shirt and stand up going into my room instead. I built up pillows around him so if he moved in his sleep he would hurt himself. I lie next to him rubs his chubby belly lightly watching him as he sleeps. After a few minutes, I fell asleep. 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

I wake the next morning to the birds chirping outside. I groan and turn to the clock on the bedside table. 

_***10:00 am*** _

I wipe the sleep out of my eyes and turn to Arnold. I see him on his stomach peering over the pillow wall just staring at me with his big eyes. 

_Y/N: "Hello. When did you wake up mister."_ He just stares at me and tries to crawl to me. I laugh and pick him up to get ready for the day. I place him in his playpen in my room as I go for a shower. I keep the door open so I can hear him. I hear him squealing and laughing at the TV in my room. I laugh and get out of the shower. I wrap the towel around me and pick him up placing him down on the bed with some pillows holding him up. I start to get ready for the day that I know is going to be stressful. 

I get changed into a light blue floral summer dress with a white turtle neck underneath. I turn to Arnold and say. 

_Y/N: "What do you think?"_ He just stares back at me with a bottle of milk in his mouth. _"I think that means approval."_ I laugh and pick him up placing him on my lap as I did my makeup for the day. He started to play with my brushes as I finished. I picked him up and walk to the fridge getting out the milk for his cheerios. I make them and place him in his high chair. He starts to eat them making a mess of himself even though I had already got him ready for the day. _"Hay messy those suppose to go in your mouth, not in your lap."_ I laugh as I clean up the milk from his lap and mouth. He carried on as a knock at the door distracted me from him for a second. 

I answer the door to see my sister stand there with a sour face and judgemental sneer looking at my house. She didn't say anything she barged past taking off her jacket and chucking it over the armchair. _'Well hello to you too'._

She walked to the kitchen and suddenly her mood changed when she saw Arnold in his highchair. He was squirming to get out giggling at nothing. 

**Sister: "Hello you, look at you. God does you, mother, always leave you in a mess like that."** She says in a cooing voice but she means it passive-aggressively. I roll my eyes shake my head at her. **"So are you going to offer me a drink or am I going to die of thirst?"** I roll my eyes and breath in calming myself. I put on a fake smile. 

_Y/N: "What would you like?"_

**Sister: "Waters fine."** She says looking around the kitchen. **"It's small isn't it."** I knew she would say that. 

_Y/N: "Yes but when only two people live here, and one a baby you don't need a lot of room."_ She scoffs behind me. I look back at the clock wishing my parents would knock soon. 

I got a glass from the cupboard and started to run the tape at the sink. 

**Sister: "Not from the tape go you don't know how many germs are in there, especially around here."** She says louder I slam down the glass in the sink and turn to her. 

_Y/N: "I'm sorry do you want to go down to the local well and get you some."_ I say annoyed. She looks at me with a vividly smirk. 

**Sister: "God no. Imagine wants in that well around here."** I grunt in annoyance. I opened the fridge to get her some water when I hear her talking to Arnold. **"I hope she doesn't give you that water. We don't want to poorly do we."** I slammed the fridge door and handed her the water. She attempts to pick Arnold up, but he didn't want too. As soon as she pulled him up to her chest he turned to my whimpering making grabby hands at me. She scoffs as I take him off her. 

_Y/N: "Hay buddy would you like some smoothy."_ He squeals and nuzzles into my chest. I get some out of the fridge as he holds on to me. 

**Sister: "I told you about this. Stop coddling him, he needs to be independent."** I laugh. 

_Y/N: "Ros he's one, not eighteen. He can't talk or walks yet so how can he be independent."_

**Ros: "Well my kids were walking and talking by then."**

_Y/N: "Well guess what kids grow up at their paces."_ I say while sitting on the counter holding on to him while he drank his drink. Ros just glares at me. I didn't pay much attention to her as I rock Arnold back and forth. 

**Ros: "Do you know when mum and dad are coming."**

_Y/N: "No she hasn't rung me. She said she'll come when she does."_

**Ros: "Well my friend who told me about the job said to meet her at two and it almost one."**

_Y/N: "Relax they'll be here."_ She rolls her eyes and walks into the living room. She sits on the armchair as I sit on the sofa turning on the TV for Arnold to watch. 

**Ros: "You know you shouldn't let him watch TV it's a drug for kids nowadays."**

_Y/N: "Well at least it's not cocaine."_ I laugh to myself, she gasps and shakes her head. 

**Ros: "Y/N! Raising children isn't a laughing matter. This is probably why Matthew left, you never take anything seriously."** This pissed me off. 

_Y/N: "You never mention him again! I left to remember that! And you know why!"_ I say with anger in my voice staring at her dead in the eye. She just smirks and looks at her watch again. 

**Ros: "Where are they?"** She says under her breath. I ignore her, she sits tapping her foot again on the ground. **"So...don't you want to know about the job." I shake my head and look at the TV point things out to Arnold. "Well if you must know shes one of my friends from Bradley's school. She's a dentist and wants a receptionist, so I thought of you."** I roll my eyes thinking how dreadful the woman will be especially if shes friends with Ros. 

_Y/N: "I don't think I'm right for a receptionist job."_ I know I'm not. I'm, not the most comfortable talking to people I dont know. I get very shy and nervous very easily. 

**Ros: "Well it's not up to you is it. You cant get a job yourself so you need all the help you can get."**

_Y/N: "What do you mean by that?"_

**Ros: "Y/N come on. Do you think you can get a career as an artist?"** I nod. She sighs. **"I don't understand why mum and dad let you do that at college. At least I did something useful."**

 _Y/N: "Well how did that one work out for you."_ I say knowing that she married a rich older man, and never had to work a day in her life. 

**Ros: "Very well actually."**

_Y/N: "Congrats."_ I roll my eyes as a knock came at the door. _"Oh thank god,"_ I say picking up Arnold trying to get away from Ros. _"Come on let go and get grandma and grandad."_ He looks up at me squeals and claps. 

I open the door, Arnold squeals and fidgets in my arms trying to get to my mum and dad. 

**Mum: "Oh look at him."** She says squeezing his cheeks and kiss him on the forehead. My dad walks in, Arnold freaks out big time making grabby hands at him. He takes him off me and smiles. 

**Dad: "Hello little guy."** He says lifting him over his head. Arnold laughs and kicks his legs in the air. Mum and I laugh as dad lets him down still holding him. **"How are you, sweetheart?"**

 _Y/N: "Good... all things considered."_ I make a subtle nod to Ros behind me. She barges me out the way hugging mum and dad. She pulls back with a fake smile. 

**Ros: "We need to get going. My friend has a limit time to meet us."** My parents nod and walk back out the door. I grab Arnold's nappy bag and pushchair and follow behind.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

We all walk down the street into the town. I follow behind as my dad walks with Arnold on his shoulders. I look around the town not seeing it before it was small and old-fashioned but it felt homely. Ros though had her nose up the whole time. My parents loved my mum stayed back with me talking. 

**Mum: "This town suits you."** I laugh as we walk to a chain cafe that felt out of place in this town. **"I'm happy you've found a place to call home."**

 _Y/N: "Me too."_ She smiles and places her hand on my shoulder. 

**Mum: "Who knows Mr Right could be here."** I laugh. 

_Y/N: "If you say so."_

**Mum: "Oh come on look around. Since we've been walking I've seen some eye candy, and some of them staring at you."** I laugh again. 

_Y/N: "Definitely not. Their probably looking at Ros more than me."_

**Mum: "I doubt that."** We both laugh and carry on walking across the road to the dull coffee shop.

We opened the door, the smell of coffee was way too strong. I breathe through my mouth and followed Ros as she smiled and waved at a blonde skinny women. _'Definitely one of Ros' friends.'_ We got to the table, they greeted each other and started to talk obnoxiously loud.

 **Ros: "Anyway this is my sister I was telling you about Y/N."** The blonde woman turns to me and looks me up and down with a judgemental look. **"Y/N this is Samantha."** I stick my hand out for her to shack but she just stares at it. I put my hand down and look down at my lap nervously. 

**Samantha: "Right, so anyway. This job can be quiet challenging."** I laugh in my head 'Really receptionist But I just nod. **"And you will have to work long hours."** I look back at her confused. 

_Y/N: "I thought it was a part-time job."_ Samantha laughs. 

**Samantha: "Your joking right."** I shake my head no. She scoffs and looks back at my sister. Ros glares at me. 

**Ros: "I think you're perfectly capable."**

_Y/N: "What are the hours then?"_

**Samantha: "Monday to Saturday, seven till seven."** I look at her shocked. 

_Y/N: "seventy-two hour week with a newborn baby doesn't be ridiculous."_

**Samantha: "So, I have kids."**

_Y/N: "So you know when you have a baby you have to put your attention on them."_

**Samantha: "I don't know, they're my stepkids."** I roll my eyes 'Of course they are.'

_Y/N: "Then you don't know."_

**Ros: "Stop making a scene Y/N."**

_Y/N: "You don't have an opinion on this matter."_ I say angrily. 

**Ros: "I do actually."**

_Y/N: "No you don't your not a single parent, your kids aren't even your own and you don't know whats it's like you work all your life to get nothing out of it. So don't tell me you know what it's like."_ I sit staring at both of them.

 **Ros: "Fine then, this is the last time I help you. Your nothing but selfish. Maybe Mathew should have taken him, he would have had a better life."** I sat there shocked. Ros and Samantha stormed out of the cafe leaving us three there. 

I sat there shaking I felt like crying. My parents stand in silence not wanting to talk. My mum turns and held onto my hand.

 **Mum: "Please don't listen to them. You're better off without them."** I nod and sigh putting my head in my hands. My eyes start to well up as I did this. My dad rubbed my back comforting me. 

_Y/N: "I just want to leave."_ They both nod and began to leave the cafe. Dad hands me Arnold and carries him walking around with him in my arms. We did some window shopping for a bit. Not begin able to afford much at all. I sigh and carry on walking with him in my arms. He is my life. I kiss him on the top of his head. 

**Mum: "Oh I forgot I have a hair appointment in half an hour."** She says looking at her watch. 

_Y/N: "It's okay we can go if you want."_

**Mum: "No of course not. Come on the salons only down the road."**

We walk into the salon and was meet with a lot of **'Hello's'.** They all knew my parents but I didn't know anyone. My mum walked to the counter and was met with a brown-haired woman. 

**Woman: "Hi Martha. Ready for ya appointment."**

**Mum: "Oh yes. The usual."**

**Woman: "Of course."** She says with a smile. They were about to walk to the chair when the brown-haired woman noticed Arnold in his pushchair with his hand in his mouth. **"Well 'hos this 'handsome man."**

 _Y/N: "His names Arnold."_ Most of the women in the salon had seen Arnold now and crowded us. 

**Woman: "Isn't he adorable."** She says while tickling his tummy. I laugh and smile. He began to get fuse from the attention and wanting to get out. I took him out and held him. He squeals at them. They all awed at him and went back to what they were doing. My mum smiles at me and walks off with the woman. She then turns to me and my dad. **"You don't have to sit down there. Come on I want to know more about this 'andsome boy." I laugh and walk with this and sat in a chair next to them. "So hows life has been since the last time ya were in 'ere."**

 **Mum: "Oh the usual. Nothing really besides Y/N moving in."** I nod.

**Woman: "When did ya move in."**

_Y/N: "Yesterday."_

**woman: "And ya already unpacked."** I nod.

_Y/N: "The place isn't that big anyway."_

**Woman: "Ah perfect for a littl' family."**

_Y/N: "Yeah."_ I say looking down at Arnold who was playing with my necklace. 

**Woman: "So you moved in with ya husband or boyfriend."**

_Y/N: "No only me and him. A very small family."_ I say sadly looking back at Arnold.

**Woman: "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend ya."**

_Y/N: "Oh no it's fine. We're fine on our own."_ I nod wanting to get away from that conversation.

 **Mum: "And you have us as well."** I smile and nod at her. 

**Woman: "That's good. Good to 'ave family around ya. I know what it's like being a single parent my brothers one as well."** I nod. 

_Y/N: "It's hard but it's worth it."_

**Woman: "I bet it is with this 'andsome little devil."** we all laugh as he cuddles into me further with embarrassment from the attention. We carry on talking when I realise I didn't know her name. 

_Y/N: "I'm sorry I never asked your name."_ She laughs.

 **Woman: "It's Millie, Millie Logan."** We keep on talking until Millie ask me what I did for a living, it went silent. 

_Y/N: "I'm not currently working at the moment."_ Millie nods and smiles. 

**Mum: "But she is looking. So if you know anyone whos looking"**

**Woman: "What are ya lookin' for?"**

_Y/N: "Part-time. He's only a year old I don't need a full-time job yet."_

**Millie: "Great I do know some places who are hiring their not well paid but their flexible hours."**

**Mum: "Great like where."**

**Millie: "There the market but that early mornin' and that wouldn't be good with a youngen. My brothers hiring though."**

_Y/N: "What does he do?"_

**Millie: "He owns a bar not far from here. He's looking for someone who can make a drink and clean. Just to generally help him. Would ya be interested?"** I nod my head. 

_Y/N: "How are the hours?"_

**Millie: "Flexible, mainly day and night. It's part-time not many hours. I'm sure I can let him know ya interested."**

_Y/N: "Oh yeah definitely. Thank you so much."_

**Millie: "I'm actually going up there after doing ya mamas hair. I could take ya up if ya want."**

_Y/N: "I dont know. I have my parents with me and I can't take this one to a bar."_ I look down at Arnold. He was fast asleep. I kissed his head and cradled him. 

**Mum: "It's fine we can take him and wait for you to come back if you want."**

_Y/N: "Are you sure?"_ She shakes her head and smiles. _"Okay great."_ Millie Finishes my mum's hair. She pays as I tell her what to do when she gets back. _"There milk in the fridge for him, if I'm not back for dinner you can feed him but he will fuse about it."_

 **Mum: Well be fine, ok. Now go Millies waiting for you."** I get into Millie's car she turns to me and smiles. 

**Millie: "I guess its ya first time leaving him with someone."** I nod worried about him.

 _Y/N: "Yeah its happened before but it never ended well."_ Millie gives me a sad smile and began to drive to the bar. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Clyde. 
> 
> WARNING:  
> Mentions of abuse

_*Y/N's - POV*_

We drove for a couple of minutes up the road talking occasionally, just about life and growing up. 

**Millie: "Yeah growing up was a challenge two older brothers are challenging."** I giggle and nod agreeing. 

_Y/N: "Definitely, I'm the youngest of four and it's dreadful."_ She laughs as well.

**Millie: "But it was great as well. We're all so close and love each other."** I nod.

_Y/N: "I am mostly with my siblings. My sister not so much."_

**Millie: "Why?"** I shrug. 

_Y/N: "Don't know, we've never really got on. There's a ten year age gap between us. She doesn't agree with my life decisions she just... difficult."_ I hear Millie sigh. _"But I don't mind, a few judgemental comments have not stopped me."_ I laugh. 

**Millie: "As you shouldn't."** She laughs. 

We carry on driving. Until Millie pulls into a carpark. It was mostly empty a few pick up trucks, and shitty old cars but nothing special. She pulls into a spot near the door and stops the car. 

**Millie: "This is it. Its nothing special but ya know."** I smile and nod. I sit there looking at the door feeling the nerves in my stomach rise. I take a deep breath as I was about to get out of the car. **"Before we get in there I want to warn you. My brothers, well they're different. One's loud and way too overly confident and one's very reserved. But they're both okay in their ways, it may take Clyde a little longer to get used to ya but you'll be fine."** I nod and take another deep breath. 

We get out of the car, I walk around and hear someone shouting behind us. 

**?: "Oi, I thought ya were workin' today." I** turn to see a tall handsome man approach us. 

**Millie: "I was but I finished early. I want to see Clyde about something."** She smiles and turns to me. **"Y/N this is Jimmy one of my brothers. He's here most of the time. You'll get used to him hopefully."** I look back at Jimmy and smile shyly. 

**Jimmy: "Nice to meet ya. New in town."** I nod my head and smile. **"Not much of a talker."** I laugh. 

_Y/N: "Not really."_

**Jimmy: "Well nice to meet ya."** He winks and smiles. He walks past and walks through the door behind us. 

**Millie: "Sorry about him. His annoying but he's harmless once ya get to know him."** I smile. **"Ready?"**

_Y/N: "Yeah."_ She nods and walks up the steps to the entrance. She opens the door for me. I walk into the dimly lite room, it smelt of stale beer and must. It was quiet and small, sort of homely in a way. I look around and see some people staring at me. I get nervous and put my head down not wanting to draw any attention to myself. Millie pats me on the shoulder and starts to walk to the bar area. 

Millie: "It's not much, but ya know its homely." I nod and start walking with her. I look up to the bar area and see him. 

He stood there drying a glass in his hands, they were large and muscular. As his hand moves it shows the tensing of his arm muscles. I blush at the sight of his arms. I look at him more seeing the broad shoulders of this man. He looks intimating with the amount of timber on just his shoulders, I swallow my spit trying not to drawl over this man. I walk closer to the bar and see him talking. His lips were so plump and full, I could kiss them but I didn't even know him and I'm not like that. He was talking to Jimmy I think it is, he looks over at Millie and nods to her. But he looks behind her and stares at me. His eyes widen. They were so beautiful, they were like pools of whiskey, and in the light for the bar, the glistened with specks of gold. I get nervous and blush hard, I get flustered as my mouth goes dry. Millie leans on the bar and smiles at him. 

**Millie: "I've brought ya somethin'."** He looks at her confused, so did I. 

_**Clyde: "What ya on about?"** _

**Millie: "I mean somebody to help ya out."** She pulls me to the side of her and nods to the side. **"I brought Y/N because she's looking for a job and your hiring."** Clyde looks at her in more confusion. He looks back at me with widened eyes, with sort of a nervous look on his face.

_**Clyde: "I don't think you'll want to work here."**_ He says shaking his head not looking at me. Millie begins to speak.

**Millie: "Come on just give her a chance."** I wanted to leave I hadn't even spoken yet. Clyde sighs and shakes his head. 

_**Clyde: "I'm sorry but I don't think you'll be right for this job."**_ I nod, but Millie just stood there with an annoyed face. 

**Millie: "Really Clyde, ya don't even know her."** Clyde looks down and sighs. He looks back at me. 

**_Clyde: "Have ya ever worked anyway like this."_** I nod. 

_Y/N: "In college. Just so ya know I know how to make drinks, clean and anything you want me to do. I understand if you don't want me to work here but I could help. Just for a little while."_ He looks at me and nods. 

_**Clyde: "'lright. What hours can ya work?"** _I take a deep breath. _'Ok, that's good. Oh shit, what do I do now.'_

_Y/N: "I...I, erm cant work early mornings. But I can work nights mostly."_ He nods. I didn't want to mention Arnold, I know I should but most people saw me and would judge the fact I had him young and being a single parent as well.

_**Clyde: "That would be 'lright."**_ I breathe out the breath I was holding. 

_Y/N: "Thank you."_ I say giving him a shy smile. 

_**Clyde: "Its 'lright, ya think ya could start tomorrow."**_ I nod. _**"Right, well come about 5ish. I usually open at that time so I can show ya what to do and stuff."**_ I nod and smile. 

_Y/N: "Thank you."_

**Millie: "Great. So that's work somehow. Clyde do ya mind making me a drink now."** He sighs and turns to me.

_**Clyde: "Can I get anythin' for ya as well?"** _

_Y/N: "Oh... Yes, please. Can I get a double vodka and diet coke please?"_

_**Clyde: "Sure thing darlin'."**_ He nods and turns away. Once he called me that I became more flustered, heat rose to my neck as I took a deep breath my stop embarrassing myself in front of my new boss. When he was turned, he hunched over the other side. His shoulders were more prominent than before and that's saying something. He turns back around, I quickly look away and look at my hands. I hear a low chuckle at the side of me. I look over and see Jimmy smirking back at me, I bite my lip with embarrassment and look back up to see Clyde placing my drink in front of me. 

_Y/N: "Thank you."_ I smile back at him.

_**Clyde: "No problem darlin'."**_ I blush again and look away from him.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_***Clyde's - POV*** _

Jimmy walks in through the door, he smiles and laughs as he walks towards me. 

_**Clyde: "What up with ya?"** _

**Jimmy: "Nothin' just someone with Millie."**

_**Clyde: "Right."** _I nod and start making Jimmy's drink. I kind of ignore him, usually, Millie would bring her friends in but it would rarely happen. 

**Jimmy: "She's new in town."**

_**Clyde: "Is she?"** _I say not interested in what he was saying, he always tried to do this Millie did as well. Always so pathetic excuse for setting me up on dates even though I know they will be disappointed in the end. 

**Jimmy: "Yeah, beautiful as well. Shy doesn't talk a lot."** He says subtly. I just carried on ignoring him trying to describe the _'new girl in town'._ I hear the door being open. I see in the corner of my eyes Millie holding the door open while talking to someone. I didn't pay much attention until I saw her. 

Even in the dimly lite bar, she lite something up in the room and inside of me. I glance over at her, she looks nervous playing with her small white handbag in her hands. I see her looking at me, ignored it most likely she would be looking at Jimmy. So tried to ignore her. I start talking to Jimmy to distract myself. Jimmy looked over his shoulder to her. 

**Jimmy: "Shes a beaut ain' she."** I didn't say anything I didn't know what was up with me. **"Wouldn' mind a bit of that."** I rolled my eyes at the way she spoke about her. 

_**Clyde: "Ya shouldn't say that."**_ Jimmy smirks at me. 

**Jimmy: "Just stating a fact, look at her."** I look back at her. I see her looking back at me. I get flustered. She was biting her lip nervously, she looked so shy and pure, even in this shit hole. She didn't belong here. I subtly look her up and down. She was beautiful, so petite, almost angelic. She was something I had never seen before. 

Millie gets to the bar and smiles like almost she knew I was looking at the 'New Girl'. 

**Millie: "I've brought ya somethin'."** I look at her confused, knowing that it was probably another blind date, and it was not the beauty behind her. 

**_Clyde: "What ya on about?"_ **

**Millie: "I mean somebody to help ya out."** She pulls the angel to the side of her and nods to the side. **"I brought Y/N because she's looking for a job and your hiring."** I look at her in more confusion. I look back at the angel next to her shocked. _**'Why would someone like this want to work in a place like this.'**_

**_Clyde: "I don't think you'll want to work here."_** I say shaking his head not looking at her, I don't know with her she made me flustered every time I looked at her. Millie begins to speak.

**Millie: "Come on just give her a chance."** The angel looked so uncomfortable, I didn't want to scare her off I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. I sigh and shakes my head. 

_**Clyde: "I'm sorry but I don't think you'll be right for this job."** _I had to be honest with myself, an angel-like that doesn't belong in a dump like this, but Millie just stood there with an annoyed face. 

**Millie: "Really Clyde, ya don't even know her."** I look down and sighs and look back at the timid girl. 

**_Clyde: "Have ya ever worked anyway like this."_ **She nods. 

_Y/N: "In college. Just so ya know I know how to make drinks, clean and anything you want me to do. I understand if you don't want me to work here but I could help. Just for a little while."_ I look at her and nod. _**'Impressive.'**_

_**Clyde: "'lright. What hours can ya work?"** _

_Y/N: "I...I, erm cant work early mornings. But I can work nights mostly."_ I nod.

_**Clyde: "That would be 'lright."** _

_Y/N: "Thank you."_ She says as she gives an adorable shy smile. 

_**Clyde: "Its 'lright, ya think ya could start tomorrow. Right, well come about 5ish. I usually open at that time so I can show ya what to do and stuff."**_

_Y/N: "Thank you."_

**Millie: "Great. So that's work somehow. Clyde do ya mind making me a drink now."** I sigh as Millie interrupts me as I turn to her.

_**Clyde: "Can I get anythin' for ya as well?"** _

_Y/N: "Oh... Yes, please. Can I get a double vodka and diet coke please?"_

_**Clyde: "Sure thing darlin'."**_ I nod and turns away. _**'I shouldn't have called her that, idiot.'** _I turn back with her drink and hand it to her

_Y/N: "Thank you."_ She smiles back at me. My heart almost melted when she did.

_**Clyde: "No problem darlin'."**_ She blushes and looks away from me. _ **'Shit I made her uncomfortable. Well done.'**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

An hour past of since she came in. I realized early on she didn't talk a lot, but she listened. The way she was with people was something different didn't interrupt when someone was talking, she just listened with interest on her face. Millie started to talk about our family life but I didn't pay much attention to her, I just stood there taking in this angle in front of me. She turns to take a drink of her drink, even when she sipped on the straw it was so pure. She looks up at me, I panic and busy myself with cleaning glasses. She turns back to Millie. 

**Millie: "I mean we all grew up together but hated each other."** Millie laughs as Jimmy nods agreeing. _Y/N_ just smiles and continues eating the pretzels she had neatly spread on the napkin beside her. **"I dont think we started getting on until our parents died."**

_Y/N: "Oh I didn't realise I'm sorry."_ She says in her soft, sweet voice. I hear Jimmy laugh beside her. 

**Jimmy: "It's okay I think we're used to it now."** We all shake our heads, as Millie shrugs. 

**Millie: "Anyway, what it's like with your siblings then?"** I start to pay more attention to her wanting to know more about her. She looks down with sort of a sad face. 

_Y/N: "We're not that close, there's a fourteen-year age gap between my brother and me, and a ten year age gap between my sister and me I. I'm the youngest, my parents were older when they had me so I didn't grow up normally I guess you could say."_ I frowned feeling for her. _"But anyway they dont agree with my life decisions so."_ She shrugs. She looks up at me I smile at her reassuring smile. She gives me a small smile.

**Millie: "That's a shame, least you have your mum and dad now."** She nods.

_Y/N: "I didn't really for a couple of years but the last two years we've gotten closer again."_ Millie looks at her confused. 

**Millie: "But your mum has talked about you for years."** She sighs.

_Y/N: "Really, I didn't know that."_ She looked confused and sad. _"I guess... I dont know. We are close it was my fault, not theirs."_ SHe didn't speak after that she just stayed quiet. I wanted to jump over the bar and comfort her but I held myself back. _**'Calm down you dont know her.'**_ I sigh to myself and picked up their glasses to clean. I see Millie put her arm around _Y/N's_ shoulder and rub her arm in comfort. She gave her a weak smile. There was a phone that interrupted the silence. _Y/N_ pulls it from her handbag. 

_*Y/N's - POV*_

Millie comforts me by rubbing my arm, my phone then rang in my bag. I pulled it out and answered the phone. 

**Mum: "Hi sweetie."**

_Y/N: "Hi, what's up?"_ I know somethings wrong. Mothers intuition.

**Mum: "Its nothing wrong. Arnolds not ok, I and you're father have both tried to feed him and he keeps crying and wanting you."** I sigh and walk away from the rest of them. 

_Y/N: "I can come back, what's he like now?"_ I know what he was like, I could hear him screaming and crying in the background. 

**Mum: "I dont know if you can hear him."**

_Y/N: "Can you pass your phone to him, just so he can hear my voice."_ I say of course I shouldn't have left him for longer then I have. I start to panic knowing this was going to be a long night. I walk outside of the bar so he could hear me.

**Mum: "Ok."** I hear his whimpers down the phone knowing that he needs me. 

_Y/N: "Hi baby, please dont be upset with me. I promise I'll be home soon."_ I cooed to him to comfort him. He still cried down the phone, I needed to get to him now. 

**Mum: "I'm sorry, I don't want to take you away from your fun."** I exhale trying not to get upset. 

_Y/N: "It's fine. I'm coming home now, i'll be about 20 minutes ok."_

**Mum: "Ok. Your dad said he's picking you up, he knows where the bar is. See you in a bit."** I hear her sigh. She put down the phone. I stand on the step for several moments looking down at my screensaver. Seeing Arnolds face smiling back at me, made me want to cry. I wanted to be with him all the time, but I was doing this for him. I calmed down a little and wiped my eyes. 

I walk back in to see the three of them looking back at me. I give them a small smile and walked back to the bar picking up my handbag. 

_Y/N: "I need to leave. I'm sorry, i'll see you tomorrow."_ Clyde nods, I give him back a smile and turn to Millie. "My dads picked me up." 

**Millie: "Oh ok... I could have dropped you off."** I shake my head no and smile. 

_Y/N: "No it's fine, I've been out long enough."_ She nods her head giving me a sympathetic look. I sigh and turned to the other two. _"It was nice to meet you, sorry I have to leave early."_ I stick my hand out for Jimmy to shake. He laughs and stands up from his bar stool. 

**Jimmy: "I'm more of a hugger."** He wraps his arms around me squeezing. It shocked me, I wasn't much for touching so I just pat his back as he let me go. 

**Millie: "Hopefully see you soon."** I nod and smile.

_Y/N: "You too."_ I turn to Clyde and blush. _"I guess i'll see you tomorrow."_ I smile at him.

_**Clyde: "See ya tomorrow."** _I walk away waving back at them.

I walk through the door and see my dads truck parked outside. I get in and smile at him, he gives me a weak smile, I can tell he's tired. We set off and sit in silence for a while.

_Y/N: "I'm sorry about today. I shouldn't have gone today."_ I say not wanting to feel like a burden. 

**Dad: "What? NO, it was good you went. Sweethear' you haven' been out in a very long time, even before Arnold was born."** I sigh and nod feeling upset with myself for putting him through that. 

_Y/N: "I know, but he's just a baby. I heard how he sounded down the phone he was in distress, I can't do that to you and mum."_ I feel the guilt build inside of me. My dad shakes his head.

**Dad: "He will get used to it. Just give this a chance, prove your sister wrong."**

_Y/N: "I know but you can't look after him all the time."_ I was getting more upset now, I realise I didn't even tell my new boss about him. I get more upset and rest my head against the glass. _"Why did I do this?"_

**Dad: "You know why."** I shut my eyes not wanting to be reminded of back then. **"It wasn't safe, you almost lost Arnold it was that bad. Imagine if ya were still in New York with him. What would've happened?"** I feel a tear run down my cheek and bite my bottom lip to try and stop it from shaking as much.

_Y/N: "I know. It's just hard ok."_ My dad glances over at me with a broken look. 

**Dad: "I know it is. Please remember this is a good chance, ya safe now."** I nod and look out the window. I still felt like a burden with everything going off. I knew Arnold and I was safe now, but they're still was a worry that something would change that again. 

_Y/N: "I just can't lose him, he's all I have."_ My dad didn't say anything to this he just placed his hand in mine and held it. I always did this for comfort even if I felt all alone in this world. I held back the sobs while tears ran down my cheeks. 

We carry on driving in silence he still held my hand occasionally taking his away to change the gears. We pull into the drive, It was steep especially for a house this small. He pulled in front of the car and stopped. He looked over at me as I see Ros' Bentley outside. I wanted the ground to swallow me up. _'Why is she here?'_

**Dad: "I know you dont want to be here with her, but shes ya sister. Ok."** I nod, I didn't look at him I just stared at the living room curtains being peered through by Ros'. I death glare them and get out of the truck. I open the door to hear the screaming I heard earlier but this time it sounded raw and painful. I hear footsteps run to the door to see my mum bringing me into a tight hug. 

**Mum: "Please help him, she's been no help."** She says with a strain in her voice sounded like she'd been crying. I pull back to see her eyes smudged with make-up. I nod my head. I quickly walk into my bedroom to see Arnold sitting in the middle of the bed crying into his blanket. He looked scared, his face was blotchy from crying, I wanted to cry. I sat on the bed picking him up to cuddle him. He still cried as he clung to my dress in his little hands, he pulled and snuggled into my chest. I held his head carefully rocking back and forth. 

_Y/N: "Your ok, Mummy's here. Shshshsh, you know mummy doesn't like seeing you like this."_ I cooed to him rubbing his back. I keep placing soft kisses on top of his soft head. _"Shshshsh, that's a good boy mummy's here."_ I pat his back as his cries calm down, slowly turning into whimpers. I hold onto him as I look up to see Ros' standing in the doorway looking pissed. 

**Ros: "Where were you? God that child never shuts up. I told you about this, he needs to be taught he can't have his way all the time."** I had to bite my lip not wanting Arnold to get scared. 

_Y/N: "He's a baby."_

**Ros: "So... All I'm saying is that children need to but taught discipline. That's what I taught mine."** This made me angrier. She didn't know what she was talking about, she married an older man whos kids were the same age as me. I wanted to says something so bad, but I couldn't. 

_Y/N: "Just leave it please."_ I say quietly trying not to cry. 

**Ros: "Where were you anyway?"**

_Y/N: "I got a job."_ I say bluntly. 

**Ros: "Really."** She sounded surprised. **"Where would hire you?"**

_Y/N: "A bar up the road."_ She scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

**Ros: "Of course. How are you supposed to look after him with a job like that."**

_Y/N: "We'll get by."_ I say hold the tears that threatened to roll down my cheeks. 

**Ros: "Pathetic."** She says quietly, even though I knew she intended for me to hear her. 

_Y/N: "At least I'm trying."_ I say to myself taking me and Arnold to the kitchen. I walk in to see my mum and dad looking at me with sad smiles. I smile back, I place Arnold in the highchair and get him something to eat with a smoothie drink. The kitchen stayed quiet, I felt my parents staring but I ignored it. I sat down in front of Arnolds and poured a dew cheerios in a plastic bowl, with some apple and mango smoothie in his sippy cup. Mum and dad sat down beside us as I played with his tiny feet. 

**Mum: "So how did it go."** She says with a strained voice. 

_Y/N: "Ok. I got the job."_ She smiles.

**Mum: "That's good. When do you start?"**

_Y/N: "Tomorrow."_ I say with a sigh, she pats my back. 

**Mum: "He'll be fine."**

_Y/N: "But what happens if he isn't. I can't afford childcare, and I can't rely on you two. You need a life too ya know."_

**Mum: "We know, but we want to help. We want to see him grow up."** I breathe in to calm down and nod. 

_Y/N: "I know."_

**Dad: "What time tomorrow?"**

_Y/N: "5ish, he wants me to help him set up, and show me what to do."_ They both smile and nod. 

**Dad: "I can drop you off then, but I didn't know about night you know I can't drive with my eyes."**

_Y/N: "I know, i'll sort it."_ I smile and look back at my mum playing with Arnold, he was smiling and gurgling at her, reaching out for her. I looked confused about why he acted like this with her around. _"When did he started acting funny with you?"_ Mum picks him up out of his highchair and balances him on her knee. 

**Mum: "I dont know, just before your sister came. He was really good for the first couple of hours, but then his mood suddenly changed."** I nod and roll my eyes knowing Ros had something to do with him acting like that. **"But anyway, we got our happy little boy back haven't we."** She says while tickling his sides with blowing a raspberry on his cheek. He screeches and giggles, we all laugh at his reaction. That was until Ros walks into the kitchen. He quietened down snuggling into my mum chest with his thumb in his mouth. 

**Ros: "I have to leave, Chris and I have dinner with friends tonight."** She says not even looking up from her phone. Mum gets up and hands Arnold to me, she hugs Ros quickly. Dad just smiles at her. She gives a fake smile back and walks out not even acknowledge me or Arnold. I hear the front door go, I sigh and kiss him on top of his head as he squirmed.

We moved into the living room, I sat on the floor with my legs spread with Arnold playing with his blocks between them. Mum and dad sat on the sofa while talking about Ros. I didn't pay much attention until something about me and Arnold came up.

**Mum: "We've found out something."** I sigh knowing that if Ros involved its bad. 

_Y/N: "What is it?"_

**Mum: "She's still in contact with Mathew."** When I heard that name again I panicked. I didn't know what to say. Why? Why now, I left 2 months ago cutting everything off bit shes meddling with something dangerous. I panic more. 

_Y/N: "Why?"_ I say holding back my fear. 

**Mum: "She said it's for Arnold." I** get angry hearing this. I shake my head no. **"She said if Mathew came back then everything would be fine this time around."**

_Y/N: "NO IT won't. She knows what he did to us."_ I say getting more annoyed. _"Why is she doing this? I dont want to be hurt again, especially not him."_

**Mum: "I know, but he's going to need a father."** I shake my head no, I wasn't ready then and I'm not ready to know for men or dating.

_Y/N: "Why does he? The last time he did, his father hurt me badly. I almost lost Arnold, REMEMBER! The abuse I suffered there was constant, I dont need that again."_

**Mum: "I get it. Please calm down."** My dad had moved to take Arnold with him at this point, not wanting him to see this. 

_Y/N: "I am! I don't know whats going on is that fucked up brain of hers but she need to stop meddling in my life. I didn't see her there when I was in the hospital, I didn't see her there helping me get Arnold away. No, she did fuck all, and now she wants to bring him back into our lives. I've escaped once I can't do that again."_ I sob into my hands as my mum got on her knees holding me. She rocked me like a baby rubbing my back. 

**Mum: "I know, I know. Shhhhh, we're here no matter what. Nothing will happen I promise."** She held me in silence, I move to hug her properly. 

_Y/N: "I can't lose him."_ She didn't say anything, she just held me. 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

After a while mum and dad left, I put Arnie to bed and wanted an early night for myself. I got in bed watching TV, I started thinking about fathers and what my mum said. It was true, I wanted Arnie to have a dad, but not his. I sigh as my mind wandered to Clyde. His handsome face floods my mind, I groaned and covered my flustered face. _'STOP! He's your boss, anyway his probably married or with someone. I doubt he'd go for me.'_ I thought convincing myself that a man like that could ever date me. It made me laugh again thinking about the stupid idea, but my mind was still filled with him. 

Him. His eyes and the way they looked like pools of whisky. His broad shoulders, just the way he had to hutch over made my mind go fussy. And his lips. Oh, his lips so plump, sultry I could dream about them for hours. Kissing me, my cheek, and how if we were kissing and it would get more heated his lips would lower to my neck nibbling under my ear, smirking against them as I would moan in his ear. 

I rolled over on my pillow buried my head in it knowing I was going too far with it. I didn't even know him, but god I wanted too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fanfic will be a slow-burn, with slow updates. Sorry about this I'm currently at University and my Deadlines are all over the place. I will try my best to update as much as I can. But if I haven't updated in a while that's why. I would never leave a Fanfiction unfinished for anyone (I know how annoying it is).   
> Ive tried righting in Clydes POV I dont know if you like it but i do enjoy including his part of the story.  
> Thank you and I hope you're enjoying it so far.   
> xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> This is a new story I have been working on for a while. I am quite slow at updating so sorry for this. I wanted to write this story because Lucky Logan is one of my favourite films and Clyde is my comfort character (To be honest why wouldn't he be). I am not the greatest writer, but I hope you enjoy this fanfic I am writing.  
> Thank you for giving your time for reading this.  
> Thanks again  
> XXXX


End file.
